


Блудный сын

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Poetry, WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	Блудный сын

Он хочет только лишь покоя, чтоб выбраться из кровных уз,  
Что отделяют пеленою от мира и не виден спуск  
Туда, где можно жить спокойно, где можно обо всем забыть,  
Где жил с рожденья ты достойно, и — как и все — ты мог бы жить.  
Но что-то душу тяготеет, быть может, дело тут отце.  
Тот для него не был злодеем, но был он всем в одном лице.  
Двойная мука осознанья, что тот, кого с рожденья знал,  
После отчаянья, признания, свой скрытый облик показал.  
Но отпугнул его он этим? Наверно, только лишь на миг,  
Ведь нас влечет всё то на свете, что тайный излучает лик.  
Как будто гений странный, мрачный, и удивительный Хирург,  
Свою карьеру он не пачкал, хоть наводил на всех испуг.  
Но что отец? Он, осуждённый, навеки должен быть лишён  
Общенья с миром (воплощённый такой суровый приговор).  
И лишь всего сильней желает он сыну помогать во всем,  
А сын, хотя пока не знает, к отцу душою был влеком.  
Но ужас в том, что, хоть в темнице отец сидит там далеко,  
Пролистаны все те страницы, и спрятаны так глубоко —  
Отец в душе его остался, как будто часть него внутри,  
И снова стоит опасаться, огня, что все вокруг спалит.  
Себя хоть как не убеждая, что это чуждо для него,  
Себя терзая, презирая, запретный плод был для него  
Таким желанным. И хотелось  
Все обещания забыть. Чтобы они куда-то делись, и можно было бы творить  
То, что душе его хотелось, как и душе его отца,  
На это, правда, нужно смелость, но у того не есть конца.  
И вот когда рука омылась кровавой краской смертной тьмы,  
И сердце у его забилось, он ощутил себя ЖИВЫМ!  
Но то пугало очень сильно, хоть и нельзя того забыть,  
Хотел себе он амнезии, чтоб, как и раньше можно жить.  
Но это было невозможно, и облик он сформировал  
Того, кто был уверен ложно, что никогда б не сделал так.  
Теперь он новый, он Уитли, он сын заблудшего отца.  
Он блудный сын. И снова смыслом наполнилась его душа.


End file.
